Sakura
by PurpleOrangeJuice98
Summary: Based on a witch in England that seeks revenge over a gang of terrorists that killed most of her family. Sakura Aora is a captain who throughout the story spies on the terrorists and plots her kill as she battles for her only family member; her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura**

The Woods blackness was strangely uncomfortable tonight. It was too quiet. Crisp leaves whistle themselves in spirals as they fall of the thick oak trees,gently settling on the ground. I crept quickly through the blackness, my heart racing in case I ran into one of the men. The crunching of twigs unsettles the atmosphere. A distinct muttering was in the distance, "shit, shit, shit" I panicked as I scrambled around for a hiding place. The voice didn't seem to be any closer for some reason. I lay hid in damp leaves as I wait for sometime till I figured out what I was going to do. I held my backpack in my left hand as I steadied myself up a tree, noticing the blade marks with my fingers and clenched my fist. After I camouflaged my self into the silhouettes, the voices of the men got nearer and nearer, till I reached their camp. The more I freaked out about the men the more I had second thoughts to run away, but I couldn't turn back now.

My name is Sakura Aora and I am a 17 year old witch who's family descendants come from centuries ago. The men that I tell you a story about are the well known 'terrorists' towards us witches. They hunt us with guns, knifes,pitchforks and throw stuff at us to try and harm. I am on a mission for my mother as she is the only witch (apart from me) left in the family. The rest? They got killed my these monsters, these hooligans. The only way I can protect the one person left in my life is getting revenge. My mum can't go, she's too weak. My dad and my two brothers died because of these bastards and today Is the day we get our own back.

I am a captain in witch terms, So is my mum. She taught me everything from self defence to fighting to survival. I needed to prepare myself before this fight, since there was just one of me and fourteen of them.

A circle flashlight beam flash through my blue hair, I startled and stood deadly still. Have I been spotted? Hundreds of thoughts went through my head, my life flashed before my eyes, my eyes fell gray. I was not alone. I shot down swiftly and crept through the wet bushes. The soaking leaves hit my face as I scrambled down on the earth. I froze. It got cold and deadly quiet. All the distant lights I saw earlier had now all gone out. The forest was pitch black again.


	2. Sakura Chapter 2

**Sakura**

On my 15th birthday, I got bought my own spell book. I always wanted one since I was little. All the girls come into school with their new spell books to show each other, everyone showed off their covers and complemented."Where your book Sakura?'' they'd beam, as they know my I haven't got one.''I've got one'' I smirked.''where is it, if you really had one you'd have it in your hand right now'' the bullies joked. I scurried off into the toilet to cry about the whole situation, although it wasn't all that bad as we all heading off to our lessons. I walk down the corridor to Science as groups of people stood in the hallway and laugh. My eyes dart around furiously as I see people talking and staring at me. What have I done to deserve this? I sit in the toilets rocking back and forth got louder and louder. All I could here was giggling, chuckling, laughing, screaming, had I done something wrong? I waited in the toilet until I was sure it was quiet.

I was jealous of the girls at school, they all had perfect parents that let them do any magic workshops and had time for family events and hung out with their friends on weekends. They had easier lessons than me as they had more advanced equipment which their families also funded them. But it wasn't my mums fault though, she grew weaker by the minute since dad died.

Couples and marriage partners have an unusual bond in the witch society. If you both have true feelings for each other, your energy appears stronger to foes and will give you many advantages. I feel most sorry for my mum as she lost my dad and I can't even begin to think how torn she must be after it all. I hope that one day I can find someone to settle down with who will love me for who I am and not what I am. Yes, believe it or not I also get the people who are obsessed with me for being a Captain. To have this title, witches must have at least three captains from our descendants. You must also have certain skills and abilities. You must be sharp, careful, on time and most of all on focus. People were usually jealous of this at school and round town as there are not many Captains in the society anymore as they are widely tracked down. Us Captains hold a phenomenal a amount of power and if this got into the wrong hands it is fatal and most of all dangerous to all witches. They can use dark magic against our will and they leave us in the hiding. I was going to stop this. My brother Liari an my dad were Captains.

Before the night I left, I had to pack my bag carefully as I didn't know how long it would be until I would return back to my mother. Of course she always assumed the worse was kind hearted and helped people out as much as she could. Every Sunday morning, she would teach basic defends to the homeless witches who lived on camps and had no money to pay for their lessons. All of the witches need to be protected as they are a dying community. I got my sleeping essentials, my book, herbs, pestle and mortar and headed out. I left at 11pm. There was no wind so it was deadly silent. A sudden distant scream sounded in the air. They're here. What was I to do? I couldn't get caught by going directly into the action, I need to keep myself concealed and hidden.

My phone had 21% left. Idiot! Why didn't I charge it before hand? A notification alarmed. 'Be safe and I love you,'Her last words. I nervously chewed my nails as I whisper quickly through the street. Greyish black smoke slowly filtered into the streets as I got closer to my starting point; the forest. It smelled like burning. What would be burning and producing this much smoke at this time of night? As I approached the corner, the smell of burning flesh flooded through the air. I could feel the smell seeping through my nostrils. It was so intense that it almost made me vomit. I was gagging… As I turned the corner the sight was horrific. Only the remains of a decrepit, charred body hung lifelessly chained to a blood scorched post.


	3. Sakura Chapter 3

**Sakura**

I couldn't recognise who this women as her face and body was badly burnt and bludgeoned. I panicked. How could anyone not have picked up that maybe there was just a poor woman burning alive out here. It's no doubt on who this was – the men. We have no information as of yet, which is why I was going off on this mission. I had to stop things like this happening and it was all up to me. No one else in the town would take responsibility, so I had to. It is too risky for a regular lieutenant to go out, they don't have even half of the knowledge of what a captain does. Although it is a positive being a captain, there are also a lot more downsides to it than people seem to have to constantly be on the move as my energy attracts the men around me. Some how, they can sense it in the air. I think maybe the witch that was burnt today was another Captain. As more of these girls go missing and dying, the men's power grow every day and makes them stronger, in cases as strong as a captain.

I lay down on the wet grass and bushes with deadly silence, it was uncomfortable. I hadn't heard anything for at least 10 minutes by now and nothing had happened. My phone died so I can't keep track of time anymore. A wet drop plopped on my face, it broke the silence. As I look up above myself lying on the ground through the tree tops, snow flurries randomly began to show, I looked at my book puzzled as I was confused if I had set off a random weather change. I couldn't find anything.I noticed a faded blue glow shadows my fingers. The enemy was breathing increased as I had not yet planned what I was supposed to do at this part.I suddenly felt a warm figure approach me and stopped. A hairy face shoved my face around as I unconsciously laid there. Was I going to die? I passed out in a freezing fear.I was so scared.

My mum stood weak but confident. She studied the holographic imagine in the water. The men stood tall above my mother as she quivered. What was this that I was seeing? ''Sakura!'' She whimpered. I stood there staring at my men agreed that if my mum could reach out to get me in the water, she could have me. Why didn't she just use her magic? She vulnerably started walking over. 'IT'S A TRAP' I screamed to myself in my head, but I couldn't speak, why was this? ''Hurry up you piece of shit'' a tall and gristly man snorted. What an obnoxious asshole! I screamed and screamed but nothing would come out. My mothers expression looked so dead. Could it be that she is dead already? Her feet trudged through the river, she was trying to save me. Half way in and she had to start swimming. The river seemed deep. I cried and cried inside of my body, I couldn't save her. The holograph of me suddenly disappeared and now I was watching over everything. My mum was puzzled, looking around and was met by a sudden strong current. The men killed her in front of me by drowning her. I suddenly woke myself up by screaming. It was all just a dream, but to what extent?


End file.
